Gabriel Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing is the protagonist and titular character of Van Helsing: The London Assignment and Van Helsing. He is a monster hunter under the employ of the Vatican. Although the full measure of his past is unknown, it is known that he is the human reincarnation of the archangel Gabriel and is the 'Left Hand of God'. Personality Van Helsing is a lonely and silent man, always expecting something to happen, as prey expects an ambush. He has fought many battles (though he lost his memories so he doesn't remember), and hunted countless monsters for years. Even though he hunts without question, he is always asking the church for forgiveness, as he sees them becoming who they used to be. Besides, no matter how many monsters he kills, he is seen as a murderer to the eyes of the people. He often works alone, but can be a good partner or powerful ally Biography Early Life Gabriel was once one of God's mighty archangels in heaven. He was known as the "Left Hand of God". At some point, Gabriel descended to earth and took on living flesh, becoming human. During his time on earth, Gabriel fought many great battles. ''Van Helsing'' The film starts with Van helsing hunting Mr. Hyde, After killing him. The Vatican sends him to Transylvania to kill Count Dracula and help Anna and Velkan Valerious. He succeeds in his task killng many monsters in the process inlcuding one of Dracula's brides and a werewolf. Van Helsing is a holy man, but many believe him to be a murderer. Powers & Abilities Archangel Abilities Gabriel, in his true form, is an archangel of immense power. However, because he is inhabiting living human flesh, he is both mortal and virtually powerless. Monster Hunter Abilities Though he is an incarnate archangel, Van Helsing has no verifiable supernatural powers, but his human abilities make up for it, as they are on a greater scale than a normal man: *'Enhanced Strength' - While not superhuman, his physical strength can easily allow him to lift or press his own weight. During his fight with Mr Hyde, he was almost able to pull him off a building (but Hyde was able to counterattack). After being bitten by a werewolf his strength increased even as a human, as he bent iron bars, thrown a power cell and climbed up a chain. *'Enhanced Speed' - Van Helsing has shown to be extremely agile as well as having great reflexes. His reflexes can stand up against creatures likes vampires or werewolves. *'Enhanced Durability' - He can withstand attacks that would normally kill a man. He survived hits from Dracula's brides and Dracula himself and other creatures, and the bite of a werewolf. After being bitten by a werewolf he was far more durable, even as a human, allowing him to survive a lighting stroke (though he didn't receive the full impact) and surviving a fall from a tower. *'Master Combatant' - Van Helsing is a skilled warrior trained in combat for centuries by monks from different countries (as stated by Dracula). *'Hunter Instincts' - Due to the fact that he has been hunting for years, Van Helsing developed an instinctive reaction on how to react when hunting, also to warn himself of any danger. *'Weaponry Expert' - He has shown to be extremely proficient in handling almost every gun he used. These includes dual spinning razor sharp saws, dual pistols, silver stakes, a crucifix, and his most important weapon, his repeater crossbow. He is also a very good aim, though he is not to be an expert. Werewolf Abilities After being bitten by the werewolf Velkan he gained new abilities, also improving his old abilities. *'Superhuman Strength' - He is far more stronger than his human form, able to fight Dracula's vampiric form and overpower him. *'Superhuman Stamina' - He can fight longer than any human. *'Superhuman Durability' - He was able to withstand all of Dracula's attacks. *'Superhuman Senses' - His senses are far greater than any human. *'Superhuman Agility' - Allows him to jump great distances and heights. *'Werewolf Venom' - His fangs produced venom that could turn other humans into werewolves and also kill Dracula. Weakness *'Full Moon Deprivation' - If the full moon is covered by clouds, the transformation will end, until the clouds move. *'Werewolf Cure' - The werewolf cure removed the curse, making him human again. Category:Characters